Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell having a plurality of at least partially porous ribs disposed in a gas passage for circulating two types of gases for power generation.
Background Information
As this type of fuel cell, one configuration is disclosed as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-129299. The fuel cell described in this Japanese Patent Publication is provided with a separator substrate or base member and formed with a gas passage in the surface of the separator base member for gas for power generation. The fuel cell is further provided with a plurality of projections made of porous material including conductive particles of 0.5 μm to 50 μm particle diameter with the porosity of the projections within a range between 65 to 90%.